Forgotten Gates
by CreateElements
Summary: "Let it burn..." Lucy thought everything was going to be okay. But when Lucy receives an unexpected gift it turns her world upside down. Now, Lucy faces losing everything. Including her sanity. This might be the end of Fairy Tail... AU, Pre-Grand Magic Games. Rated M for many reasons. Read at your own discretion.


**Title**: Prologue

**Author**: CreateElements

**Rating**: T-rated for violence and death.

**Summary**: All she wants is freedom.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>A long figure stood vigil overlooking the ocean. As the wind blew around her she caught the familiar scent of the salty sea. The scent brought a sad smile to her face as thoughts of the man she loved filled her mind.<p>

"_I will always love you."_

Sighing she closed her eyes. Even after all of these years she could see him. Even if he was just a memory, he still took her breath away. His bright blue eyes and blond hair haunted her on a daily basis.

An all too familiar dull ache spread through her chest reminding her of exactly where she was... and where he was. He had joined the others in a place she longed to follow. She was the only one left now.

"_I'll never let you go."_

There were so many times she wished that she could have protected him for eternity. Wishing and wanting to keep him safe for as long as she could. Wishing she could have saved all of them.

But fate did not intend it... and fate was cruel. She went on living and they did not. She was condemned to live with only their memories. A fate she wished on no one.

She waited to die, to be no more. But she hadn't. Not like the others. That's when she realized she was different. She no longer counted the days, mostly because she had lost track. Now, she merely existed.

She was a shell of her former self. Grief became her constant companion.

Her fingers brushed over the exposed skin of her chest; reaching for the ring that dangled around her neck. Her fingers wrapped around the familiar piece of jewelry.

Over the years his ring had become a cherished memento. It not only served as a memorial of him but also of the others. Next to his, their faces flashed across her memory. Still as fresh and alive as the day she met them. Each held a special place in her heart. They were her nakama.

The ring had become a token of each life she had lived. A reminder of those loved and lost.

At the sound of heavy footsteps approaching she tilted her head. She took a deep breath. It was only a matter of time before someone came for her. Again. They always came.

"_Don't leave me here alone."_

Opening her eyes slowly she realized he was the same as her. One who held true power. She let the ring rest, placing a hand over it. She watched as the wave's crashed along the shore. The ocean had become one of their favorite spots. Her eyes traveled down to the warm sand. "Are you going to try to kill me?"

"Yes."

She turned around facing the stranger with a look of relief. He was here to kill her, the darling man. Grief, fear, blame and regret would no longer be her constant companions. He was here to end her torment. He could be her savior.

"Thank you."

He didn't seem shocked by her thanking him. She wasn't surprised. Many knew of the woman who longed for death. Her eyes scanned his figure. He was the opposite of her love. He looked nothing like him. For that she was thankful.

Her eyes sought out every weapon on his person. Mentally, she scratched off the ones that many others, including her had tried. She spotted the familiar gold and silver keys strapped onto his belt. She prayed he didn't try to use celestial summoning on her. It wouldn't work.

Staring at his belt she realized he had a hefty amount of keys. Disappointment and anger filled her. He wasn't here to save her. He was just here to collect.

A fire light in her eyes. She wanted to do at least one more good act before she died. Her hand reached down to her own belt, fingering two particular keys; one gold, one silver.

Her eyes never left his, "It has to be done right."

His eyes flickered to her belt. No doubt he expected her to fight back. He unsheathed a katana, "I know."

Before he had the chance to advance she unhooked both keys from her belt. Turning around to the ocean she flung both towards the ocean. Now he would only gain one key from her.

For the first time in a long time a true smile appeared as she watched the two keys fly off in different directions.

From behind she heard the man roar in frustration. "What the hell did you do?!"

She turned to face the man with smirk, "No person should be that powerful. Trust me."

The collector blinked before shaking his head. "You… You're eager to die aren't you?" His question was dripping with malice.

_Yes_, she answered to herself. "You're stalling," she said eyeing his katana. "Do think you can take me?"

He just glared at her, "I am going to tear you from limb to limb."

Closing her eyes she breathed a sigh of relief as the collector ended her in one quick swing. The blade cut clean through her neck, a deathly blow.

Familiar warmth filled her. _Once again the cycle repeats_, she thought bitterly. She was trapped in an infinite cycle of death and rebirth. The phoenix had become a curse that she could no longer bare.

Opening her eyes, she watched him. He was frantically digging. _Another grave._

He had a large bucket of water beside the hole. The man was prepared.

In that moment, she felt her body crumble.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for her body to be nothing but ash. There was a brief moment where someone could douse the ashes temporarily preventing resurrection. He was waiting for that moment.<p>

He walked around her bucket in hand. Thirty seconds. That's all he had. He threw half of the water in the bucket on the ashes. He then grabbed his shovel and hastily scooped the ashes into the hole he had dug.

Pulling back the shovel, he could see the end was red hot and starting to melt. Throwing the shovel aside, he dumped the rest of the water into the hole. He then got to work on filling the hole.

* * *

><p>The woman stood in the white area that was her limbo or at least what she assumed was limbo. A beautiful pale woman in red that was the phoenix appeared before her. She looked as glamorous as the first time she had seen her. Like an angel; only their wings were not made of fire.<p>

"It's been awhile," the phoenix said pacing around limbo.

"Won't be long. It only takes a minute or two for me to resurrect," she replied resentfully.

"True, but time moves so slowly here," the phoenix replied. Looking up for a moment, Phoenix pressed her lips together sensing something was amiss.

More time than usual began to pass. A hopeful feeling began to set in. Veronica was starting to think that this time was the last. "Is this it?" she asked smiling at the thought of her curse ending.

The phoenix frowned and turned away. "I believe so. I failed my owner once again."

Sighing Phoenix stuck out her hand, "Come."

Reluctantly, Veronica took the out stretched hand. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to meet your judgment," Phoenix cryptically replied.

* * *

><p>The man looked down at his hand with a wide grin. There he found his prize: a muddy platinum key.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:I hope you all liked my first chapter of _Forgotten Gates! _It maybe awhile before the next chapter is posted.

Sorry for horrible punctuation, that is not my strong suit.

**Notes**: I own Phoenix and Veronica. Please do not use without permission.

**Special** **thanks to**: Tonlor and Jenaro Drakonite! Both of whom I discuss this story with on a daily basis!

Until next time -

CE


End file.
